1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gear loops, and more particularly relates to a gear loop for use on a climbing harness and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Gear loops have been known for many years in the art. One prior art gear loop for use on a harness is achieved by means of a continuous cord fixed by seams along the lining structure of a harness, thus forming a succession of attachment loops. The prior art also has gear loops that are made of several pieces of cloth of rectangular shape being sewn onto a belt and at the same time forming pockets. These prior art loops with the belts are very complicated and are costly to manufacture. The prior art also has gear loops for carrying equipment of a roping belt or climbing harness that use fractionated straps securely attached individually along the belt. However, in these prior art fractionally strapped gear loops, each strap has to be fixed to the belt by means of extremely solid seams, thus each strap has to have a high individual strength, but this leads to increased weight and the increased manufacturing costs for gear loops.
Climbing harnesses have been known for many years and are used for a variety of recreational and commercial purposes. Generally, the recreational uses may include mountain climbing, exploration of caves, bouldering, etc., while the commercial purposes may include high rise window washing, emergency service rescues, construction work, etc. A great variety of climbing harnesses exist. Some of these harnesses, particularly those used for commercial purposes, may be full body harnesses, which include shoulder and chest straps as well as a waist band and leg loops. Other harness may only be a simple waist band, such as one that might be worn as a safety harness by a person participating in a climbing wall activity. It should also be noted that climbing harnesses, which may be used for recreation, may be used in a variety of environments. Alpinists may require harnesses which may be put on and removed over heavy boots and/or skis. Climbers who explore caves may require harnesses which are flexible and resistant to abrasion, which are also comfortable when partially or fully submerged in water. It should be noted that the primary purpose of any climbing harness or work harness, whether for recreation or commercial use, may be to prevent gravity from having an adverse effect on the climber. To this end, the climbing harness must be both functional and comfortable and must include the necessary safety measures built in along with the necessary gear loops in order to allow for the climber to have the necessary tools at the ready to ensure safe climbing.
The gear loops used on climbing harnesses are generally meant to hold certain pieces of climbing apparatuses, especially carabiners, extra rope, lock rings, etc., while a person is ascending or descending their latest challenge either in a cave, on a cliff side, etc. Generally, the carabiners clip on to the gear loop and are ready to be removed as the climber needs one. The current prior art design for gear loops generally includes some type of nylon webbing that is threaded through a formed clear plastic tube, which is then sewn to the climbing harness belt at the end of the webbing. Generally, these prior art gear loop assemblies may give and fold back toward the climber if they are in tight quarters, or may be used to reduce wear against the rocks one encounters during the climbing activity. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved gear loop for use in climbing and other activities. There also is a need in the art for a two shot plastic loop that is more robust and uses a type of hinge to ensure the gear loop will fold back toward the climber when the climber is in tight quarters or is against rocks, thus reducing wear and increasing the durability and useful life of the gear loop. There also is a need in the art for a gear loop that is sewn to the belt through a flat/slot section arranged on each end of the gear loop. There also is a need in the art for a low cost, easy to manufacture and assemble gear loop for use with a climbing harness or the like.